Your Worst Nightmare
by X Tomo X
Summary: This takes place after the story, and it's about Shu's confusion of dreams and reality. After a couple chapters it will get really angsty. Rated R for language and sexual content
1. He Doesn't Care

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.  
  
Your Worst Nightmare  
  
Chapter 01: He doesn't care  
  
In the middle of the night, Eiri woke to Shuichi shifting around in the bed, whimpering. 'Is he having nightmares again?' he thought to himself, reaching over and wrapping an arm around the boy's waist. He pulled the small body closer to his own, in an attempt to calm the boy down. Shu's whimpers died down a bit, but a small sound still came from the boy every now and then. Eiri held onto him tighter, somewhat possessively. He never liked it when Shu had nightmares, and lately, the pink haired boy was having nightmares almost every night.  
  
'What causes the disturbance in his dreams? Is he afraid of something?' Eiri asked himself, trying to fall back asleep. After a few minutes, Eiri's slumber had continued, and he slept peacefully the rest of the night.  
  
-  
  
Shuichi woke, the sun pouring into the room, and over his face, warming it. He let his eyes roll open, and they darted around to take in the scenery. He was rather close to Eiri's body, and the writer had a tight grip around Shu's waist. Shuichi couldn't help but smile at the last observation made, it made him happy to be so close to Eiri, and he now didn't want to get up. But his stomach protested. It rumbled loudly, causing Eiri to move around.  
  
"Morning, Shuichi," Eiri mumbled, letting go of the boy. Shuichi turned to face the blonde, smiling. Eiri still had his eyes closed, as though he still wanted to sleep.  
  
"Morning, love. You hungry?" Shu asked, lightly running his fingers through Eiri's blonde strands. Eiri shook his head 'no' but his stomach growled quietly. Shuichi giggled.  
  
"I heard that," the pink-haired boy said in a teasing tone. Eiri peeked his eyes open to look at Shu. He had a tired expression, and Shu thought that the writer looked like a sleepy kitten. And that caused him to smile widely.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Eiri asked in half-grunt. Shuichi shook his head and rolled out of bed. He stood straight on his feet, and reached his arms into the air, stretching. After he heard a couple satisfying pops in his bones, he went off to the kitchen to find something to eat.  
  
Eiri stayed in bed, looking up at the ceiling. Thoughts of Shuichi's strange night behaviors were beginning to weave into his mind. Eiri had noticed that after Shuichi him started to have sex more regularly, Shu would whimper. Some nights that they didn't have sex he still whimpered, but it still stared after they began to get more intimate with one another.  
  
Shuichi dug out a box of cereal from the cupboards, and also a bowl. He set them on the table and went to get the milk and a spoon. He heard Eiri groaning, and guessed that the writer was getting up out of bed. The blonde walked into the kitchen, rubbing his head and yawning. "You want some too?" Shu asked.  
  
Eiri shook his head. "How can you eat that crap?" He asked the boy, looking over to the box of cereal. Shu frowned.  
  
"Then what may I ask are you going to eat, Eiri?" Eiri shrugged, causing Shu's frown to drop deeper. "Eiri, you have to eat breakfast, it will give you energy for the day," Shuichi lectured, causing Eiri to roll his eyes.  
  
Shu had decided to give up on it. "Forget it," he mumbled, walking to the table with the milk. He opened the cereal and poured it into the bowl, then filled it with milk. He soon began eating quietly.  
  
Eiri watched the boy, walking over to the table. Shu glanced up at him, but only quickly. Eiri grabbed the box of cereal and put it away, doing the same with the milk. "What are you doing today, Shuichi?"  
  
"Why?" Shu asked idly, paying most attention to the cereal.  
  
"It's Saturday. I'm curious of what you're planning on doing," Eiri explained, sitting at the table across from Shu.  
  
"I guess that I'll just stay home and relax. But if Hiro wants to do something, I'll go out with him," Shu said in a forlorn tone of voice.  
  
"What's wrong?" Eiri asked, looking at him with a curious gaze.  
  
"Nothing really, I was just having strange nightmares last night," Shu explained, holding his cereal filled spoon a few inches away from his mouth, just starring down at it.  
  
Eiri frowned. He decided not to press on the subject. He didn't want to make Shu upset by bringing up his nightmares and nightly whimpers. So instead of asking, Eiri got up and started to walk out of the kitchen. He stopped when he was behind Shuichi and gently wrapped his arms around the boy's neck. "Don't fret, little Shuichi," he said before he took a hold of Shu's hand, the one holding the spoon, and brought it to his own mouth. "You shouldn't be afraid of mere dreams." And with that, Eiri opened his mouth and ate the spoon full of cereal.  
  
-  
  
Shuichi sat in the living room, where his own computer was. He was just messing around, basically just surfing the 'net. His mind was lost in questions about Eiri's behavior. Eiri never cared about what was bothering Shu before. Why now? Why would Eiri care if Shu had nightmares? It didn't make much sense to the younger man. Eiri showed that he didn't care much, but Shuichi knew that he did care. Why would the author start to show care?  
  
Shuichi got up from his desk and walked through Eiri and his home. He decided to go talk to Eiri for a little while. He went to the author's study and quietly knocked on the door. He heard a grunt in response. "Eiri? Eiri, can I come in?" Shu called out through the door.  
  
After a little while of silence, Shu heard in response, "Fine."  
  
Shuichi gave a small smile as he opened the door and walked in. He saw Eiri at his desk, hunched over his laptop, fingers typing away. Shu frowned. "Eiri, that's terrible posture, you're going to ruin your poor back," he said, going over to Eiri. He stood behind the blonde and gently began to massage him.  
  
Eiri let out a small moan of gratitude. It was clear to Shuichi that his lover liked being massaged. He continued while he spoke. "Eiri, are you okay?"  
  
"What do you mean, brat?" Eiri questioned, pausing in his typing.   
  
"Well... I mean that you seemed worried about me being okay," Shu said slowly. He was afraid of Eiri sometimes, and this was one of those times.  
  
"I was never worried about you being okay!" Eiri snapped, his voice letting out much anger. "Now let me get back to my work, I have a deadline."  
  
Shu held back tears as he nodded. "Okay," he said forlornly. He stopped in massaging Eiri and left the author's study with a deep frown. 'Okay, so maybe he didn't care if I was okay. But then again, that's just the way Eiri is,' Shu thought, walking to the living room.  
  
He looked around and thought to himself, 'I think I'll see what Hiro is up to.' He went to the kitchen, to where the phone was resting in it's charger cradle. He grabbed the phone and dialed Hiro's number, walking back to the living room and sitting on the couch.  
  
Hiro picked up after three and a half rings. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Hiro! It's Shuichi," the singer said into the phone with a bright smile.  
  
"Oh, hey there Shu," the guitarist happily replied. "How are you?"  
  
Shu hesitated for a minute, then replied with, "Oh I'm great! And what about you? Are you feeling any better than you were yesterday?" Shu asked, remembering that his friend was feeling awfully sick at work the previous day.  
  
"Mhm. Much better, thanks for asking. So what's up? You wanna go do something?"  
  
Shu nodded, even though Hiro couldn't see the action, and said, "Yeah if you do."  
  
"Sure thing. Why don't I come get you and we can decide on what to do when I get there?"  
  
"Yeah okay. I'll see you soon," Shu said to his friend, hanging up after he heard Hiro say 'goodbye'.  
  
Shu went back to the kitchen and put the phone where it belonged. He turned his head when he heard Eiri walking into the kitchen. He watched his lover go to the 'fridge to get a beer. The blonde was paying no attention to Shu, as he took a beer out, cracked it open, then took a swig. He then walked out of the kitchen.  
  
This caused Shu to frown as he called out to his lover, "Eiri!"  
  
Eiri sighed and went back to the kitchen, leaning against the wall and glaring at Shuichi. "What now?"  
  
"I, uh, just wanted to tell you that I'm going out with Hiro today."  
  
Eiri kept he glare as he just walked out of the kitchen and back to his study. Shu was now angered. He could feel something inside him swelling up. It was a strange feeling, but he ignored it, and decided to go sit on the couch and wait for Hiroshi to arrive.  
  
---  
  
Okay, so for a first chapter, what do you all think? I would love some feedback!  
  
Thanks!  
  
-Reiven a.k.a Ryoko 


	2. Dreams to Reality

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.  
  
Your Worst Nightmare  
  
Chapter 02: Dreams to Reality   
  
Shuichi was walking with his friend, Hiroshi, in the park. The singer let out a small sigh and said, "Hiro, I don't know what I can do. I try so hard to please Eiri, but he just pushes me away, and shuns me..."  
  
Hiroshi looked at his friend with a small look of sadness, but he kept a kind smile. "Shuichi," he began, "I'm sure that if Yuki knows that you love him, then things are good between you. You know that he loves you as well, even if he doesn't say it. But if he knows that you still love him, then that's all he needs. You shouldn't worry about Yuki being himself. He just has a hard time with human emotions."  
  
Shuichi looked at his friend with his large and watery violet eyes.  
  
"Don't cry, Shuichi. Something as silly as this doesn't deserve your tears."  
  
Shu looked down to the ground, sniffing and saying, "You're right... Thank you, Hiro." Shu now had a small smile tugging at his lips. Hiro always had things to say about his relationship with Eiri. And the guitarist helped him understand things about having a relationship with such a grouch. And Shu knew that even though Eiri was a grouch a lot of the time, he still loved him, and he knew that Eiri loved him even if he never said it.  
  
Hiro looked up at the sky, watching storm clouds slowly move over the city of Tokyo. He frowned slightly as a small sprinkle of rain had begun to fall. "Maybe we should go somewhere indoors," he suggested.  
  
Shuichi nodded. "Where would you like to go?"  
  
Hiro was about to reply to his small friend, but someone had crashed into him from behind, sending him down to the ground. A man wearing blue jeans with holes in the knees, and a zipped up leather jacket looked down at Hiro. He had short, messy and greasy looking black hair. He looked as though he hadn't shaved in a couple days too.  
  
Hiro got up on his feet, rubbing his chin. It had a new scratch on it; red, but no blood. "You should watch where you're going," Hiro said to the man.  
  
"I don't have time for this bullshit. I need to get out of here," the man said frantically. He then tried to quickly walk away, but Shuichi stepped in front of him, block him off.  
  
"Not until you apologize to my friend," he said with a glare.  
  
"I don't have time for this!" He shouted at the vocalist, pushing him out of his way. Shuichi stumbled backwards, but stayed on his feet.  
  
This cause Hiro to get angry. He grabbed the back of the man's jacket, and pulled him back. "Come on, he was just asking for you to apologize, you don't have to be so rude to him about it."  
  
The greasy haired man turned his head so that the could look at Hiro. He shot him a dangerous glare. He then slowly reached into the pocket of his pants, pulling out a hand gun. He clicked the safety off, pointed the gun at Hiro's head, and shot.  
  
Hiroshi's grip had faded on the man, and he dashed off. Shuichi watched with wide eyes as his friend fell to the ground, blood pouring from his new and fatal wound.  
  
Shuichi rushed to his friend, and fell to his knees. He pulled the top half of his friend's body up on his lap, tears building up in his violet eyes. "Hiro!"  
  
Hiro looked up at the singer, and had a warm smile as he said, "Shuichi... You're forgetting."  
  
Shuichi was more worried about his friend's weak voice. He knew that he wouldn't live. "What am I forgetting?" He asked.  
  
"Life."  
  
Shuichi woke in fright, instantly sitting up. He had beads of sweat slowly running down his forehead. Tears that were now real were building in his eyes, before they just fell, rolling down his pale face. He looked over to see Eiri, peacefully sleeping.  
  
He pushed the blankets off of his body, and got up out of bed. He didn't notice that he was nude as he walked out into the kitchen. The clock caught his eyes. 5:30 A.M.  
  
He grasped the phone off the charger and dialed Hiro's number from memory.  
  
"Nngh.. Hello?" Hiro's tired voice asked.  
  
"Hiroshi! It's Shuichi. Are you alright?! Is everything okay?!" He desperately asked.  
  
"No! Everything isn't fine! You're calling me at five fucking thirty in the morning!"  
  
"Hiro.. I'm sorry.. I just had an awful dream..."  
  
Hiro sighed. "I'm sorry Shuichi. But, why don't you tell me today at work. It's Friday, so why don't you and I go have some fun tonight?"  
  
"Friday?" He questioned. 'But, I thought that it was Saturday.. No wait... That was in my dream,' he thought to himself. He then went back to talking to Hiro. "Right, it is Friday.. Yeah, I'll see you at work later. Bye."  
  
"Bye, Shuichi."  
  
Shuichi hung up, and sighed, leaning against the counter. He heard shuffling coming from the bedroom. He then watched Eiri as he came into the kitchen, flipping the light on. He was wearing a robe, unlike Shuichi who still didn't notice that he was undressed. "Brat, what are you doing in the kitchen without any clothes on?" Eiri questioned.  
  
Shuichi looked down at his showing manhood. A small blush graced his cheeks as he looked up at his lover. "I, uh, guess that I didn't notice."  
  
"Guess not," Eiri replied, adding a shrug. "But I like it..." He walked up to the pink haired pop star, reaching his hand out. He was now holding Shuichi's chin, gazing into his eyes. He smirked as the boy slowly walked closer to him.  
  
He then leaned down and captured Shuichi's lips with his own in a heated kiss. When Eiri pulled away from the kiss, he looked down to see that Shuichi had become hard. Just what he wanted. "Now, go get in the shower," he told Shu.  
  
Shuichi now had both eyes of lust and pout. "But.. Eiri I-"  
  
"I know. Just do as I say and get in the shower." He sneaked a hand down, then gently tip-toed two of his fingers down Shuichi's shaft. Eiri chuckled slightly at the small whimper coming from Shuichi, meaning that he wanted more. "If you're a good boy, I just might join you..."  
  
At hearing this, Shuichi quickly made his way to the bathroom. Eiri chuckled as he heard the water running from the shower. He shook his head, then began to make a pot of coffee.  
  
-  
  
An hour and a half later, Shuichi angrily came into Eiri's study. He glared at the author, who was peacefully typing away on his laptop. "Eiri," he whined. "Why didn't you come and join me in the shower? I was a good boy!"  
  
Eiri's fingers paused, and he looked up at the boy with a smirk. "I knew that if I said that you would be in the shower, waiting for a while. I took the opportunity to get some work done."  
  
Shu made a pouty face as he shifted his weight onto one foot, his hand resting on his hip. "You're so cruel, Eiri!"  
  
Eiri gazed at the boy. He was just out of the shower, with water dripping from his hair onto his bare chest. The beads slowly dripped down the slender body. A towel was loosely wrapped around his waist, teasing Eiri that it would fall. Damn. Now -he- was hard. He shook his head. "Don't you have to get to work soon?"  
  
Shuichi smirked as he slowly walked up to Eiri. The blonde watched as with each small step, the towel teased more, by beginning to slide down the singer's body.  
  
Eiri wanted Shuichi.  
  
Shuichi had an evil grin as when he took another step, the towel fell to the floor. He watched Eiri gaze his body up and down. His smirked stayed as he turned around, and bent down. Eiri gazed upon the ass that he so desired.  
  
Eiri frowned as Shuichi came back up and turned around, his penis once again hidden behind the towel. "Well, I should get ready for work," Shu said, turning and leaving.  
  
Eiri sat there for a minute, then shouted out, "You're evil!"  
  
All he could hear were many giggles coming from his evil lover.  
  
---  
  
Well, how was that? I know that it was rather mean of me to just deny you all some lemony goodness, but that will be coming soon.  
  
And I'm sorry that the story isn't angst yet, but it's getting there!  
  
And, I have a new live journal if anyone wants to read it. Check me out under the name: ChibiKat333 (The underscore wont show, but there is an underscore between chibi and kat)  
  
Thanks! Reiven a.k.a Ryoko 


	3. Leave

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.  
  
Your Worst Nightmare Chapter 03: Leave  
  
Shuichi got in the studio, looking around the room. He saw Suguru working out a small tune on his keyboards, and Hiro talking with K. "Good morning!" He loudly and happily said to announce his arrival. The three put their eyes on him.  
  
"Hey, Shuichi," Hiro greeted.  
  
"Good morning," K said to Shu in English. And Suguru just gave Shu a small nod of the head.  
  
Hiroshi looked at the smile he friend had. He couldn't help but think that something was wrong. It didn't seem right. It wasn't the same smile that the guitarist was used to. "How are you, Shu?" He asked.  
  
"I'm great, thanks for asking!" The vocalist said with a little too much enthusiasm. Now Hiro knew that something was wrong. He decided to talk to him about it during lunch.  
  
K then clapped his hands together and said, "Great, now lets get to work."  
  
When the time came for an hour lunch break, Shu and Hiro had chosen to walk to a small diner that was a few blocks away.  
  
When they arrived and were seated, Hiro quietly asked, "Shuichi, what's wrong?"  
  
Shuichi frowned. His friend had sounded so serious that Shu knew that he couldn't lie his way out. Shu could tell by the tone of Hiro's voice that he truly could tell that something was bothering him. "I-it's not too important... I just have been having nightmares lately."  
  
"Too lazy to go back home to mommy and crawl into bed with her?" Hiro teased.  
  
"Hiro! It's not funny! I'm being serious here!" Shu hollered, pounding his fist on the table. Hiro frowned. Maybe it was serious...  
  
"Shuichi, I'm sorry, I'm only joking around. So tell me, what's going on in your nightmares?"  
  
"Well, they aren't always considered nightmares. But, in the dreams, my family, loved ones, and friends, they end up getting hurt in some way, and Eiri's nice to me, and bad things just seem to happen. Like, just last night, you were shot and killed." Shuichi paused, catching his breath. "And, it all seems so real. Not in the way that dreams seem read all the time, but in these dreams, its like I'm just really there... I feel things, smell, taste, hurt. It's creeping me out, Hiro... I ju-" But he couldn't finish his sentence, for now hot tears were draining from his eyes.  
  
Hiro was frowning. He could see so much of Shu's sadness dwelling within his eyes. He didn't know what to say though. How could he possibly help Shuichi out with a problem that involves dreams? "I have to be honest Shuichi... I don't know what to say. I don't know how I can help you with this," he forlornly said.  
  
"I-it's okay," Shu replied after sniffling a few times.  
  
"But, maybe you can find some kind of psychiatrist or something like that... Maybe they could help you," Hiro suggested.  
  
Shuichi solemnly nodded his head.  
  
-  
  
Shuichi opened the door to the apartment. He didn't bother calling out that he was home. He heard Eiri on the phone in the kitchen, so he made his destination the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, talk to you then," Eiri said before hanging the phone up. He looked over at Shuichi and said, "I find it amazing that you could come home so quietly. I didn't hear you at the door."  
  
Shuichi glared. "Well, even a person like me can be quiet and have bad days, Eiri Yuki," He said, spitting his lover's name out as though it were acid stinging his tongue. Shuichi was giving Eiri a distasteful look, as he walked to the 'fridge and grabbed one of Eiri's beers.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Eiri said, quickly snatching the beer from Shuichi's loose grip. "You're no-"  
  
"Eiri! Don't be such an ass hole! Why cant you ever just crack and be nice to me for a change?" Shuichi asked. The boy's position had now change. He stood there, his weight shifted to his left foot, his right knee bent. He then had his hand rested on his right hip.  
  
Eiri said nothing.  
  
"Jesus Christ, Eiri!" Shuichi yelled, rubbing his temple.  
  
"What did -I- do?!" Eiri demanded.  
  
Shuichi went quiet. What -did- Eiri do? In all truth, nothing. So why was he yelling at him? Truth be told, not even Shuichi knew why he was yelling at his lover. He just wanted to be angry, he couldn't control it. So he replied with, "So many damn things! Jesus, Eiri! Don't you even stop and realize that you do a lot of things that -hurt- me!?"  
  
Eiri kept his serious, uncaring, uninterested stare. "I don't have the time for this, I need to get to my book," he said, opening the beer, taking a swig and turned to walk off.  
  
"Stop doing that!" Shu hollered. "Don't just walk away from me, Eiri! Maybe for once you could actually -talk- to me! But nooo, you just walk off and hide yourself in your fucking study! You call yourself a man? Man my ass! You're a coward who hides! You are no man!"  
  
Eiri paused in his foot steps. "You stop right there. Who are you to say I'm not a man? And if you're so fucking sick and tired of the way I am, why don't you just leave until you can fucking appreciate what I do for you?"  
  
"I have no problems with that. I don't see how I could appreciate what you do for me, when all you do for me is make me feel like shit," Shuichi said, tears building in his eyes. He didn't know why he was so mad at Eiri, and he didn't know what was making him do all of this.  
  
"Then leave." And with that, Eiri walked off to his study.  
  
Those two words were echoing in Shuichi's mind. 'Then leave.' He cringed. Eiri had said it without a care that Shu would leave. Why was that? 'He wants me to leave? Fine, I'll leave. And when I come back, he realize that he doesn't want me away from him. Maybe that will show him that he loves me, and that he should care.'  
  
But Eiri did care. Even though the author didn't really like admitting it, he cared about Shuichi so very much. He himself didn't like how he told Shuichi to leave. In truth, he didn't want him to leave. Why had he told him to? "Sh-" He stopped himself. He was about to call out the name of his lover, but he heard the front slam shut.  
  
'Fuck,' both Shuichi and Eiri thought.  
  
---  
  
Sorry for the wait... I just kinda disappeared out of town for a while, but I'm back now. And also, sorry that this chapter is really short ==;;;; buuuuuuut, next chapter will be much longer to make up for it, promise!  
  
Thanks!  
-Reiven a.k.a Ryoko 


	4. What is this?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.

Your Worst Nightmare

Chapter 04: What is this?

Watch him laugh, with all his cruelty. Watch him gently smile, before crushing all my love.

Why is it, that when I can only tell him how I feel, he just tells me that I am stupid, or just simply wasting my words? What is it, inside of him, that makes him so cruel? And why is it, that he has to be that what to -me-? I tell him all the time... I always let him know... That I love him. But all he gives me in return is a horrible remark.

Hiroshi says that he believes that Eiri really does love me; even if he never says it. But if Eiri -does- love me, then why wont he let me know? It makes no sense at all.

Damn.

Why did I have to leave like that? Why couldn't I have done what I always do? Just deal with it and wait for Eiri to be in a better mood. But it's so hard!

Maybe I should just rest for a little while. Yeah, I'll just rest my head down on this pillow here.

So nice of Hiro to let me stay with him for a while...

-

"Shuichi?"

"Nng... Go away! I'm tired," Shuichi whined in response.

"Shuichi. Wake up."

"Eiri?" Shuichi opened his eyes and sat up on the couch. He blinked a couple times to focus his vision. He looked up at Eiri, an expression of worry on his tired face.

"Eiri?" He questioned. Eiri let out a sigh, then kneeled down to capture Shu's lips in a soft kiss.

When the writer pulled away, he said, "You know that I'm not very good with saying how I feel, and shit like that."

Shuichi nodded, smiling up at his lover. "Yes, I know," he said in reply.

Though words were soon forgotten, as the two were lost in another kiss. This time though, Eiri was a little more forceful.

-

Soon, Shuichi found himself under Eiri's naked form, moaning softly from Eiri's light kisses down his neck.

"No, Eiri," Shu told him. "We can't do this on Hiro's couch." Eiri shook his head. And made a shushing noise. He continued to lay his soft kisses down Shuichi's small body. "Eiri," Shu whined. "Why can't we just go home to do this?"

"Quiet, Shuichi," Eiri whispered in his lover's ear. Shu has chills up his spine from it.

"But we don't have any lube, it'll hurt too much without it. So let's just get out clothes on and do this at home. Please?"

But Eiri just chose to ignore Shuichi's words. Shuichi made whining noises, closing his eye's tightly, trying to be quiet and let Eiri do what he wanted.

Soon, Shuichi's legs were up on Eiri's shoulders, and Shuichi just knew that he was going to be in pain soon. And soon was sooner than he thought, as he felt Eiri's erect cock pushed into his body. Shu couldn't help but yelp out in pain. It really hurt!

"Eiri, please don't! It hurts!"

Memories of when Eiri had first decided to take Shuichi fled into Eiri's mind. How he whined, telling him to stop. But he pushed those thoughts away so he could think of Shuichi, and only Shuichi.

To Shu's surprise, it got much more gentle. He didn't understand why, but it was nice. Feeling Eiri move in and out of him was a delight. He'd missed this over the time he and Eiri we fighting, even though it really wasn't that long.

A loud moan of pleasure passed through Shu's lips as his forceful orgasm hit. He heard Eiri moan quietly.

"Shuichi, you need to get up, you'll be late," Eiri told him. Shuichi gave him a look of confusion.

"What?" He asked.

"You're going to be late for work, Shu. Come on, wake up."

Shuichi's eyes snapped open as he was looking up at Hiroshi. "Hiro?" He asked.

Hiro smiled down at his friend. "Geeze, Shuichi. Having a good dream that you didn't want to wake up from?"

"Good dream indeed," Shuichi mumbled quietly.

Hiro ignored the remark. "Well, get dressed and lets go."

-

"It just seems that in my dreams he's getting to be a lot more kind to me. I like the dream Eiri a lot... Y'know?"

"So your nightmares are turning into what you want your life to be like?"

"I guess that's a way to explain it," Shuichi said, then sighed before continuing. "It seems more like my -real- life is a nightmare!" He was joking, and to show it he laughed a little.

Hiro just shook his head. "When's Suguru coming back?" He questioned, looking over at the clock. "He said he'd be gone for five minutes... It's been fifteen."

Shuichi shrugged. "Maybe he got caught up in something," he suggested. Suguru then came in the room.

"I got caught up in nothing," the boy snapped angrily.

"Okay, then where were you?" Hiro asked, tuning his guitar up idly. Suguru scoffed and didn't answer. Shuichi looked from Suguru to Hiro.

"Let's just work on the song," Shuichi suggested with a nervous smile. Both Hiro and Suguru nodded quietly in agreement. "Good," Shu said.

"Though, I did get an idea for you Shuichi," Suguru said quietly, pulling out a piece of paper from his folder. "On the lyrics... I was looking over the chorus last night, and thought maybe it would be a good idea to change something."

Shuichi stood up and walked up behind Suguru, looking down at the sheet. It was the lyrics for their newest song, 'Poisoned Kiss'.

Suguru pointed to a line. "I think you should change, 'It's a poison I love and want. I long for your kisses, while hoping to survive your poison.' to 'The addictive poison is what I want, and I long for your kisses, while hoping I will see the light of tomorrow.' What do you think?"

Shuichi had an irritated look. He had never liked when Suguru had ideas to change lyrics. Especially when Suguru's sounded better. "Do whatever you want. I don't care."

Both Hiroshi and Suguru looked at their friend with a hint of shock. Usually Shu and Suguru would end up in an argument, Hiro pulling them apart.

Shuichi walked out of the studio, and walked through the halls of N-G. 'It doesn't matter. They can do what they want with the song. I don't feel like doing anything with it.'

Ryuichi was skipping through the hall, holding tightly onto his Kumagorou. He was also singing a bright and happy tune. Though he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Shuichi. "Eh? Shuichi! What's wrong?"

Shuichi stopped in his tracks. "Oh. Hi Ryuichi," Shuichi said with no tone in his voice.

"Hm? Are you okay? You don't look good, na no da!"

"I'm fine. I just need to go take a nap or something."

"Oh! Well, Tohma is sending me home. Kuma-chan was a very bad bunny!" Ryu said, holding his Kumagorou up, looking at it with a glare. "I told you not to play with Tohma-kun's things! Bad Kuma-chan!" He scolded. He then looked back to his pink haired friend. "You can come take a nap at my house if you want!"

"I'd like that," Shu mumbled, turning to leave the N-G building. Ryu quickly began following his friend. "And when you wake up, we can play video games! Pika pika na no da!"

Shuichi usually would have smiled at his older friend, but not this time. Ryu knew something was bothering the younger man. At this, his attitude changed. He said in a very serious tone, "Shuichi-kun, what is it that's bothering you?"

"It's nothing, Ryu," Shu told him. "Nothing's bothering me." But Ryuichi shook his head.

"I know it's something. You're not glowing today."

Shuichi looked up at his friend with tears in his eyes. "Oh Ryuichi! It was Eiri! He was so me-"But Shu stopped, his eyelids starting to fall. He crashed to the floor, unconscious.

-

"Shuichi. Come on! Wakey, wakey!" Ryuichi called into Shu's ear. Shuichi woke, and looked up at Ryuichi.

"Before you ask the cliche, 'Where am I?' you're in my house in Tokyo," Ryuichi told him. Shuichi smiled up at his friend.

"Thanks, Ry-"

Ryu cut him off, "I called Yuki-san. He's using the toilet right now. He'll be out in a minute. He was really worried about you and came here right away."

"Eiri's here?" Shuichi asked.

Ryuichi nodded. "Hai! I called him and he sounded worried, na no da! So he came here as fast as he could, and he was also being a big meanie! He said bad words to me!"

Shuichi smiled slightly. "Thanks for calling him. I re-"

"Get up and lets leave, brat." Shuichi looked up and saw Eiri standing there.

"Oh... Eiri. I'm so-"

"I told you to get up." Shuichi nodded and got up. He smiled at Ryuichi and then left with the author. When they left Ryuichi apartment, Eiri's arm wrapped around Shuichi's waist and the taller man brought the smaller one closer to him.

Shuichi looked up at his lover as he thought, 'Is this a dream or not?'

---

I'm SO sorry for the long wait! My computer has been so messed up! But there is your update and I'm working on the next! Leave reviews!

Thanks!

-Reiven a.k.a Ryoko


End file.
